ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Slammer Muon Trap
The Super Slammer Muon Trap (also known as Super Slammer and The Slammer)Winston Zeddemore (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Panic in Times Square Level "At the start of the level" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Winston Zeddemore says: "Ray, weren't you gonna finish up the install of the Super Slammer today?"Egon Spengler (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Panic in Times Square Level "At the start of the level, when first wave of entities attack" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Egon Spengler says: "Throw all the ghosts you capture at the Slammer." is a bigger and more powerful version of the Ghost Trap. History Primary Canon The Super Slammer Muon Trap is an untested prototype that Ray installed on Ecto-1b at the start of the 1991 Thanksgiving holiday. Everyone except Peter Venkman knew about the prototype, since he sent out a memo about getting too many memos on prototypes. The Ghostbusters decide to use the Super Slammer on the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man despite their lack of exposure to interdimensional entities. As the team pursues Stay Puft to Times Square, the Super Slammer is damaged and Egon gets to work on fixing it. Just as the Rookie defeats Stay Puft, Egon has the Super Slammer back to working condition. There are at least two spare Super Slammer Muon Traps in the Firehouse. One is located next to the second Paranormal Containment Research Tank to the left of Peter Venkman's office and another located in the corner of the Firehouse against a cupboard, to the left of Ecto-1b, and adjacent to some spare car parts. Secondary Canon For a cross-country trip, the Super Slammer was installed on the roof of Ecto-1a. When Peter Venkman engaged and confined the Phantom Truck Driver, he signaled Laura Parr to hit the "Muon Trap" switch above Ecto's center console. Peter Venkman (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #12" (2012) (Comic p.27). Peter Venkman says: "Laura, when I say "Now," I want you to hit the switch that says "Muon Trap" above the center console." The ghost was successfully trapped in the Super Slammer. Ray Stantz adapted a Super Slammer and invented a Wall-Trap as a safety precaution against intruders in the Firehouse. Technical Specs The Super Slammer Muon Trap is capable of holding a large number of ghosts or capturing ghosts who are too big or too powerful for a normal Ghost Trap. Larger and faster than portable containment units, this is a vehicle-mounted or stationary, high-expansion, rapid-cycle ghost absorber that is capable of capturing ghosts instantaneously.Egon Spengler (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Panic in Times Square Level "After Rookie shoots Boson Darts for the first time and blows up tanker" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Egon Spengler says: "We've mounted a high-expansion, rapid cycle multiple ghost absorber. It's faster and larger than our portable units."GBTVGReferenceSuperSlammerRV01.jpg The Super Slammer utilizes the same technology as the new and improved Muon Ghost Trap, but it's more advanced and powerful in many ways. Just like the Muon Ghost Trap, the Super Slammer is also able to compartmentalize each captured P.K.E. manifestation into an infinite number of artificially induced dimensioned "pockets" of reality within the trap, but faster and more efficiently than a regular trap. Allowing for continuous re-use and multiple, instantiated captures of ghosts without worrying that the trap will get too full or need to be emptied immediately.Egon Spengler (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Panic in Times Square Level "After start of level when first wave of entities attack" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Egon Spengler says: "Throw all the ghosts you capture at the Slammer. You can relinquish your handheld unit."GBTVGReferenceSuperSlammerRV03.png Basically, the Super Slammer is a miniature version of the Containment Unit, with a very powerful ghost vacuum slapped on top. The trap itself is removable for transfer of captured entities to the Containment Unit.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 4/3/14 skankerzero says: "The purpose of the extra Super Slammers laying around the ground is that it shows you the trap is removable. The idea to me is that when the trap reaches capacity, they remove it, take it downstairs, attach a transfer hose, and dump the ghosts into the containment unit."" In theory the Super Slammer is capable of absorbing and containing entities that are too big or too powerful for a regular Ghost Trap. This is only theoretical, however, as a Muon Trap of this capacity has never yet been used or even tried before on these entities.Egon Spengler (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Panic in Times Square Level "At the start of the level" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Egon Spengler says: "Against the minions of a god? That was never the intent, but in theory I suppose it could. But a Muon trap of this capacity has never been used, or even tried before."GBTVGReferenceSuperSlammerRV02.png The only problem with using the trap, is that in order for the Super Slammer to capture a powerful or super-sized entity, it needs to be positioned as close as possible to the said entity -- directly under it to be precise.Egon Spengler (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Panic in Times Square Level "Start of battle with Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Egon Spengler says: "We've got the Super Slammer back on pulse and Ecto-1 is rolling. We're repositioning now. Can you hold the Stay Puft there for a few minutes?"Egon Spengler (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Version)- Panic in Times Square Level "End of battle with Stay Puft Marshmallow Man" (2009) (PC/PS3/Xbox 360). Atari. Egon Spengler says: "We're in position, the trap is set. We are prepared to capture Stay Puft."GBTVGReferenceSuperSlammerRV04.pngGBTVGReferenceSuperSlammerRV05.png Trivia *On page 14 of the October 8, 2007 third draft of the revised cut-scene script third Draft, Egon noted the trap was only meant for Class 6 spectral visitations.Zuur Platten, John & Dille, Flint (2007). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Revised Cut-Scene Script Third Draft October 8, 2007) (Script p. 14). Egon Spengler says: "I've mounted an experimental containment trap on the roof of the Ecto-1. It might work, but it's only for class-six spectral visitations."" Appearances Primary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume One ***Ghostbusters Issue #12 ***Ghostbusters Issue #13 **Volume Two ***Ghostbusters Issue #13 References Gallery Overall GBTVGRVSuperSlammerMuonTrapCollage1edit.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GBTVGRVSuperSlammerMuonTrapCollage2edit.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Primary Canon GBTVGRVCutscene3StayPuftInTimesSquare10.jpg|As seen in Panic in Times Square Level cinematic SuperSlammerMuonTrap001.png|As seen in use during Panic in Times Square Level CheckingOutTheLibraryDetourCinematic19.jpg|As seen at start of Checking Out the Library Level FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc06.png|Spare in Firehouse FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc07.png|Spare in Firehouse FirstFloorAutomotiveMaintenanceAreainGBTVGRVsc08.png|Spare in Firehouse Secondary Canon SuperSlammerIDW12-1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Issue #12 SuperSlammerIDW12-2.jpg SuperSlammerIDW12-3.jpg Behind The Scenes Ecto1bAsset08.jpg Ecto1bAsset09.jpg Ecto1bAsset10.jpg Ecto1bAsset11.jpg Ecto1bAsset12.jpg Ecto1bAsset13.jpg Ecto1bAsset14.jpg Ecto1bAsset15.jpg Ecto1bAsset16.jpg Category:Equipment Category:GB:TVG Equipment Category:IDW Equipment